A Story of True Love
by trueinuyashalovergirl
Summary: Today's the day the day they've been waiting for will inuyasha and kagome go throught with it? sequel to My Iris


A Story of True Love 

The Wedding

A month after Inuyasha had proposed to Kagome, they were to be married. There were actually two weddings that would be held one in the feudal era, and one in Kagome's time. Today was the day the day they were to be married in the feudal era. It was all set Kaede would perform the ceremony, Sango was Kagome's bride's maid, Miroku would be Inuyasha's best man, and last shippo would be the ring bearer. Sango was in one of the huts with Kagome trying to do the finishing touches on her "Kagome you look so beautiful, you'll make Inuyasha drool" "haha Well sango don't make me to beautiful I don't want Inuyasha to drool on his outfit" inuyasha had refused to wear a tux, so kagome let him wear his haori. The day just seemed to drag on forever, inuyasha was starting to get nervous, "Why is it again that I can't see kagome?" inuyasha asked, "Because sango said that it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride", "feh". Kagome was just as nervous as inuyasha was, "Sango what if he changes his mind, what if he runs away, O No! What if he doesn't love me more?" "Kagome calm down, trust me inuyasha loves you and he always will don't worry" "but" "just..don't worry ok you'll make yourself sick, you're just having wedding jitters, remember how nervous I was when I married miroku?" "I guess your right" "of course I'm right, now lets get that dress on, there's only an hour left." It still wasn't fazing her she was getting married to the only person she had every loved, why was she so worried then?

Well the time had finally come the aisle was covered in pink, red, and white rose petals. There was also a beautiful arrangement of flowers thanks to shippo, villagers stood around waiting for the moment…the moment kagome would walk down the aisle to inuyasha. Everyone was dead quite as the music started and out from the hut came sango who looked stunning in a light pink kimono embroidered with cherry blossom petals, her hair was completely down. Miroku help put smile as he saw his beautiful wife walk down the aisle. Then came shippo who was very excited by all of this almost seemed to skip down the aisle, then the moment came, " ok kagome you can do this it's just inuyasha rrr..i..gg.h.t. At the same time both inuyasha and kagome were thinking the same thing, take a deep breathe…here goes nothing. As kagome stepped out of the hut it was though she had stepped from a cloud, she had on a long flowing gown that was the purists white you could ever she, it was thought that her dress was as pure as her soul, she looked down the aisle to she a smiling inuyasha. It was the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear on his face this made her smile one of her O-so-famous smiles back at him. When he finally saw her face he couldn't help but gasp ("she's so beautiful") she only had on some light make-up on, a little blush and a little mascara, other than that it was just her natural beauty. Her hair was down, as always but today it seemed to have this shine to it like a jewel. Kagome carried a small bouquet of her favorite flowers, lilies they were pink and light purple, her whole body seemed to float right down the aisle as she made her way to her beloved.

At last arriving at where everyone was kagome stopped and looked only at inuyasha, he stared right back at her in to those deep brown loving eyes that he had become so familiar with over the years. This was how it was supposed to be it was fate, they were going to start a new chapter in their lives together. Kaede began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony;

which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Inuyasha and kagome have prepared their own vows inuyasha you may begin", Inuyasha "kagome I've loved you for the longest time I guess I was too stubborn to admit it, and I was so stupid not to. Kagome I love you with all of my heart, when I see you smile I feel happy, when I see you cry I can't take it, considering I caused most of your tears and I'm so sorry for all those times, it tears me apart inside when you leave I can't take it the whole world just seems to stop till you get back. Kagome you could never believe how much I love you. I love everything about, every little thing you do, when I'm around I feel like there's nothing to worry about in the world and I thank you for all of that I love you kagome". (End inuyasha) You could tell kagome was moved by inuyasha's loving speech she had tears at the brims of her eyes. Kagome inuyasha you give me so much, you give me happeness, you give me love, and most of all you give me reason to live. Your what makes me breathe, you're the reason I open my eyes in the morning (everyone except inuyasha and miroku had tears in their eyes, still you could see inuyasha was very touched by her words) O inuyasha I don't think my life would ever be the same with out you, I can't imagine a life without you, so I do this for you, kagome reached around inuyasha's neck and removed the enchanted beads. Everyone gasp and inuyasha had the most shocked face of all, Kagome I can trust you and I give my heart to you and only you, inuyasha I will love you forever.

Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. Wilt the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife  
Wilt the love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

Inuyasha I do

Wilt the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?

Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

Kagome I do

Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Inuyasha and Kagome have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company,

and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands;

I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, you may now kiss the bride

Inuyasha leaned in and passionately kissed kagome the air around them turned a light pink color it moved from inuyasha to kagome. Kagome looked up at inuyasha "What just happened?" "Well because now that we're mates you are a hanyou to so we can life the same lifespan, that's ok right?" She looked up into his loving eyes then tweaked her new ears and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

THE END

(AN:)hoped you enjoyed my fanfic please review and i might wright another


End file.
